


Pūrākau

by kristsune



Series: Beyond the Sea au [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Beyond the Sea, Bonfires, Gen, Surfer AU, he loves all his adopted sons, its adorable, jango is a sappy dad, maori myths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:50:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jango retells the boys a traditional Māori myth around a bonfire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wanted to do with Jango and the boys.  
> I found the information on the myth in a few different places, but mostly [here](http://www.teara.govt.nz/en/te-waonui-a-tane-forest-mythology) and a little on wiki for Tāne.  
> Shout out to [Jesse](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) for looking this over, and of course the wonderful Loudmouth belongs to them.

Everyone was gathered around the fire. It had initially been a raging inferno, but Hardcase and Fives ran out of spare wood an hour previous. It was still bright enough to light everyone’s faces, but it was no longer blinding. 

Jango enjoyed these nights with all the boys. No one was out for a competition, so everyone was leaning against each other in varying degrees of comfort. The stars were out, the surf was calm, and Boba was asleep, curled in his lap.

It was the perfect night for a pūrākau. Jango said so, and watched everyone’s positions shift into comfortably attentive positions. Kix was lying back into Jesse’s chest, Tup and Echo each leaning into one of Fives sides. Somehow Rabble, Ruckus, and Loudmouth were all supported by Mischief. Wolffe, Rex and Cody were leaning back into each other, with Rex in the middle, and Hevy and Hardcase were seated next to each other holding hands. 

Jango launched into a telling of Tāne, the forest god that separated the earth mother from the sky father. The boys had heard him tell this one a hundred times, but they never seemed to tire of his slight variations. Jango had taught all of them about their Māori heritage. Most of the boys didn’t have much family, and the ones that did, ignored their ancestors as hard as they could. Jango couldn’t understand how anyone could neglect their past so thoroughly. 

_When Tāne separated the sky and the earth, he brought light to the world_ , Jango began, and he couldn’t help but think about the light that these boys have brought to the world. No matter what they had gone through in the past, none of them let it affect how they treat the world. 

As Jango finished the pūrākau, he looked at each of these boys, each of them he would consider to be one of his very own. He couldn’t be more proud of each and every one of them. He was honored to consider them his whānau.

**Author's Note:**

> Māori translations  
> Pūrākau- myth/legends  
> whānau - family


End file.
